


Teamwork

by thatmasquedgirl



Series: Intermission [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on spoilers, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, I know I'm terrified too, I'm actually writing canon-compliant fic for a change, One Shot, POV Curtis Holt, POV Outsider, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Speculation, Speculation, dear god someone stop me, first sign of the apocalypse, not sure if spec fic or canon compliant, set somewhere in Season 4, so I'm gonna go with both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmasquedgirl/pseuds/thatmasquedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis Holt isn't an idiot, and he's almost positive that his new boss isn't, either.</p><p>A spec-fic/canon-compliant fic that's based off of a scene in the new trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired [this](http://thatmasquedgirl.tumblr.com/post/131016864422/acelukes-new-footage-from-the-arrow-new-york) gifset of the new trailer. The top right gif made me want to write a little ditty, so I did, God help me. (Canon is not my strong suit, especially not when it involves characters that we haven't actually seen yet.) I haven't watched the actual real yet, so all I know comes from the gifs.

Curtis Holt sees himself as a fairly confident person. He always has been; it’s a quality he feels as though he was born with. But it’s more than that. Not only is he confident, he’s also a little stubborn about it—something he admits freely. When he thinks he’s right, it takes a mountain of scientific evidence to prove to him that he’s wrong.

And when he meets Oliver Queen for the first time, he comes to two very important conclusions.

When the man in question walks into the office to meet his girlfriend for lunch, the only thing Curtis can do for a moment is stare because it would be a crime not to, really. The man is worth a second look—and maybe even a third. And then he thinks that, not only is Felicity Smoak one _very_ lucky woman, but that Oliver Queen has to be a pretty amazing and lucky man to be anywhere near worthy of her.

(Sure, Curtis had heard the rumors about her not being fit to run Palmer Tech—usually accompanied by comments about her age or some reference about how she’d served as an EA at Queen Consolidated two years ago—but the moment he met her, he knew better. She pointed out several of his design flaws right away, speaking to him with technical jargon that flowed from her mouth comfortably, then suggesting several different fixes. It was a start of a beautiful friendship.)

So after he stops gawking at the fact that there’s a celebrity in their office, Curtis finally starts paying attention to them and how they interact. At first it’s a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, but the more he looks at Oliver Queen, the more _familiar_ he seems—and not just from tabloid covers. It’s something more recent than that and he can’t quite put his finger on it.

Until, suddenly, he can.

When Oliver turns back toward him, Curtis holds up a hand, blocking out the top portion of Oliver’s face. And yeah, that’s totally the same jawline he saw on TV a few nights ago—after _someone_ hacked into the system and patched the Green Arrow through every major station. And, just like that, he comes to those two important conclusions.

The first is that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow.

The second is that Felicity Smoak is the last person in the world he’d call an idiot—meaning that she totally knows. In fact, he’d bet money that _her_ tech skills are directly behind that mask.

Suddenly his job just got a whole hell of a lot more interesting.


End file.
